


Natale alla Gilda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fairy flame [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic su Fairy Tail basate sul Natale.
Series: Fairy flame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Greige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 1 - Calendario dell'Avvento

Greige

Gray sorrise, guardando suo figlio saltellare per tutta la casa, spogliandosi dei vestiti ad uno ad uno.

«Papà me l’ha comprato! Papà me l’ha comprato!» strillava, gli occhi luccicanti.

Lluvia si mise a raccogliere i vestiti da terra, rivolgendo al bambino uno sguardo amorevole. «Ne sono contenta, piccolo mio» disse gentilmente.

Greige corse fino a lei e le porse il calendario dell’avvento, era fatto di carta e su ogni casella c’era un piccolo disegno su cui spiccava un numero rosso ciliegia. «Possiamo prendere un cioccolatino?» tentò il piccolo.

Lluvia alzò lo sguardo sul marito, che rispose: «Ah no. Uno al giorno dal primo Dicembre».

Greige annuì. «Mamma, posso condividerlo con Nasha?» domandò. Lluvia gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli blu, rispondendogli: «Lei ne sarebbe lieta».

«Attenta, che se ha ereditato la fame del padre, te lo mangerà tutto» scherzò Gray, ridacchiando.


	2. Primo regalo di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 2 - Maglione  
> Scritta sentendo: Mythical and Mighty di Greg Dombrowski.

Primo regalo di Natale

Gildarts si legò i capelli vermigli, le sue iridi avevano dei riflessi dello stesso colore della sua chioma. Si piegò in avanti e sorrise ad Erza, che lo guardava con sguardo intenso, fissando i capelli di lui.

"Non sono scarlatti come i miei, ma mi piacciono" pensava.

Gildarts si grattò la barba rada e le chiese: «Quindi non hai mai ricevuto un regalo per Natale?». Al no con la testa della bambina, aggiunse: «Non preoccuparti. Molti qui non sapevano neanche cosa fossero i regali. Te li farò io, se vuoi».

Erza strinse le labbra e domandò incuriosita: «Davvero?». Aveva un occhio ancora coperto da un ampio cerotto candido.

Gildarts annuì e si sfilò la sacca che teneva sulle spalle, sopra l’ampio mantello nero, vi frugò all’interno e ne trasse un caldo maglione rosso. «Se ho capito bene ti piace il colore. Tieni, è tuo. Dovrebbe essere più o meno della tua taglia», porse il regalo alla piccola che lo prese con mani tremanti. «Durante i miei viaggi prendo sempre dei souvenir, alla Gilda ci sono spesso dei nuovi bambini».

«Grazie» sussurrò Erza riconoscente, affondando il visetto nella stoffa morbida e calda.


	3. Gatti insoliti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 3 - Cioccolata calda

Gatti insoliti

Happy arricciava la codina dalla peluria blu, tenendo una tazza tra le zampine.

«I gatti mangiano le cioccolate calde?» domandò Lucy, piegando di lato il capo. Happy la guardò confusa e chiese: «A me piace, perché?».

Lucy si mordicchiò il labbro. "Non dovrei farmi domande di questo genere. I veri gatti non hanno le ali, non volano, non camminano su due zampe, non parlano, non si travestono da rane e non si trasformano in esseri umani. In fondo lui, e molti altri ‘mici’ usciti dalle uova, vengono da un’altra dimensione.

Certo che è incredibile, come tutto qui alla Gilda"-

[101].


	4. Rimanere a letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 4 - Piumone

Rimanere a letto

«Non voglio alzarmi» sussurrò Elfman, strusciando le gambe sul letto. «Anche se sono un vero uomo, non ho nessuna intenzione di affrontare questo freddo» borbottò.

La moglie ridacchiò e si sfilò gli occhiali, posandoli sul comodino. Fuori dalla finestra aveva iniziato a nevicare e i tetti di Magnolia si stavano già imbiancando.

"In questi giorni ha preso fin troppo freddo. Ha dovuto aiutare gli abitanti quando c’è stata quella slavina" pensò Evergreen. Gli avvolse le gambe affusolate intorno alla vita massiccia e gli accarezzò la cicatrice che solcava il suo petto muscoloso, proponendogli all’orecchio: «Allora rimaniamo qui, a farci le coccole sotto il piumone». I lunghi e morbidi capelli castani della donna solleticarono il collo taurino dell’uomo.

«Mi piace l’idea» accettò Elfman.


	5. Canzoni di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 5 - Canzoni natalizie

Canzoni di Natale

La luce del tramonto si rifletteva, passando attraverso la finestra, sui piercing che decoravano il corpo di Gajeel, sulla sua pelle abbronza risaltavano graffi ed escoriazioni.   
Levi saltellava in giro intonando canzoncine di Natale, ad ogni suo balzello faceva ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli azzurri, tenuti fermi da una fascetta decorata con del pungitopo. Stava sistemando gli addobbi che le avevano regalato i suoi due migliori amici per tutta l’abitazione.  
«Ti piacciono parecchio quelle musiche» rifletté il fidanzato.  
Levi arrossì, rispondendogli: «Scusa, non volevo disturbarti». Gajeel fece una risata roca. «La tua allegria non mi disturba affatto. Pensavo solo che potrei arrangiarci qualcosa con la chitarra, per farti da accompagnamento».  
Levi si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi luccicanti: «Sarebbe fantastico».


	6. Poco spirito natalizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 6 - Addobbi

Poco spirito natalizio

Elfman afferrò Lisanna per i fianchi e la sollevò, permettendole di sistemare il puntale sull’albero. I loro vestiti erano strappati e ricoperti di toppe, la stella era scolorita, l’albero in parte rinsecchito e le palline erano crepate in diversi punti.

Mirajane guardava fratello e sorella, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Io le trovo delle scemenze. Questo spirito natalizio di cui parlate tanto non lo sento proprio» abbaiò, ticchettando con lo stivaletto nero per terra.

Il fratello le fece un sorriso gentile e impacciato, rispondendole: «Quindi non vuoi mettere neanche un addobbo?». Mirajane roteò gli occhi notando che quelli del maggiore erano lucidi. «Ti prego» la spronò Lisanna.

«Va bene» cedette la mezzana.


	7. Nipotino e nonno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 7 - Albero di Natale

Nipotino e nonno

Laxus gettò indietro la testa e allargò le braccia, scoppiando a ridere selvaggiamente. La luce del fuoco creava dei riflessi vermigli sul visetto paffutello del bambino dai corti capelli biondi, sul collo indossava un paio di cuffie e sulla sua maglietta rossa c’era un fulmine dorato.

«Guarda il mio potere, nonno! Da me scorre pura energia elettrica! Sono più potente di ogni altro in questo mondo!» si vantò, gridando.

L’anziano si grattò il capo, privo di capelli al centro, e scosse la testa, facendo un mezzo sorriso, rispondendogli: «Sì, sei stato bravissimo ad alimentare le lampadine dell’albero di Natale».

Laxus saltellò sul posto eccitato. «Vado a chiamare Fried, deve assistere alla mia potenza». 


	8. Letterina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 8 - Lettera a Babbo Natale.

Letterina

“Caro Babbo Natale,

so che tu non puoi fare miracoli. Non puoi ridarmi né la mamma, né il papà e persino la mia maestra.

Non puoi far tornare il mio migliore amico con me, sai anche se litigavamo un po’ eravamo come fratelli.

Non ti chiedo né giocattoli né altro. Voglio soltanto diventare amico di Natsu.

Lui si comporta da scemo e mi fa arrabbiare, ma sono convinto che sia simpatico. Ha la mia stessa età e anche lui si sente molto solo, ne sono convinto. Quindi vorrei che mi aiutassi a superare la sua diffidenza e a comportarmi meglio”.

Il piccolo Gray sorrise, posando la matita sulla letterina.

[109].


	9. Infreddolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 9 - Neve

Infreddolita

Morbidi fiocchi di leve larghi un pugno cadevano copiosamente.

Lluvia tremava per il freddo, venendo sferzata dai fiocchi, la sua pelle pallida si arrossava, mentre il suo colbacco nero ondeggiava a causa del forte vento. L’aria gelida era tagliente e il cielo sopra di lei era plumbeo, l’ambiente era ora cinereo ora candido a causa del terreno imbiancato. Lluvia soffiò un po’ di fiato caldo, che creava un alone di vapore acqueo, sulle manine affusolate, cercando di riscaldarle.

Gray le si avvicinò con un sorriso dolce sul viso e la avvolse nella sua casacca, stringendola a sé. Teneva l’altra mano in tasca e non avvertiva minimamente il freddo. Lluvia arrossì, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

"Gray-sama è stato gentile con Lluvia!" pensò.


	10. Preparativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 10 - Caminetto

Preparativi

Lisanna versò la panna nel cioccolato ed iniziò ad incorporarle, dando vita ad una mousse. Alzò lo sguardo, teneva i lunghi capelli argentei raccolti con una cuffietta. «Ti piace tanto, vero?» domandò, guardando le spalle di Lucy.

Quest’ultima era inginocchiata su un tappeto di pelliccia candida e allungava le mani verso il caminetto. «Mi ricorda la mia infanzia. Lì alla villa ci mettevamo sempre davanti al fuoco» raccontò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. «Ho sempre desiderato poter festeggiare un Natale con le persone che amo davanti al caminetto, mi sono sempre sentita così sola».

"Noi, invece, non avevamo niente. Ho voluto il caminetto proprio per il freddo che dovevamo patire. Non ho mai pensato quanto fossimo fortunati, almeno io avevo la mia famiglia e loro avevano me" pensò Lisanna. «Vedrai, sarà un grande Natale» promise.


	11. Pattinaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 11 - Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio

Pattinaggio

Lyon si sfilò la grande casacca con un movimento solo e prese la mano della fidanzata nella propria, sorridendole rassicurante. «Ti aiuterò io, non devi avere paura» la rassicurò e la guardò arrossire. «Non ti permetterò di cadere». "Voglio rendere questo momento il più speciale possibile" pensò.

«Ho completa fiducia nel fatto che non cadrò» rispose lei, Lyon l’afferrò per la mano e la fece girare intorno a sé.

I lunghi capelli rosa di Meredy ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso, acconciati in una coda alta da cui ricadevano in morbidi boccoli. La ragazza si lasciò guidare, pattinando insieme a lui.


	12. Luce e ombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 12 - Regali di Natale

Luce e ombra

Rogue si sfilò il cappuccio della felpa che indossava, leccandosi le labbra. "Sensei oggi era parecchio stanco. Con i suoi gemelli fa fatica ad avere abbastanza energie anche per allenare me. Non fatico a credere a quello che mi ha raccontato, l’essersi addormentato sopra la moglie mentre lei era intenta a leggere" pensò. Inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Sting avvicinarglisi e si grattò la cicatrice sul naso.

I due dragon slayer gemelli avevano: uno i vestiti neri e l’altro bianchi, uno l’aria depressa e l’altro allegra, uno dei morbidi capelli neri e l’altro una sparata capigliatura dorata.

«Non dirmi che hai dimenticato che oggi è Natale e non mi hai fatto un regalo» si lamentò Sting. Rogue lo rassicurò dicendo: «Il tuo è sotto l’albero».

Sting gli porse un pacchetto, estratto dalla tasca della felpa, dicendogli: «Tu il mio puoi aprirlo subito. Sono troppo curioso di vedere la reazione» disse e Rogue prese il regalo, sorridendo. «Grazie» sussurrò.


	13. Serpente infreddolito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 13 - Freddo intenso

Serpente infreddolito

Kinana starnutì, tremando dal freddo e chinò il capo. «Dovresti coprirti di più» si sentì rimproverare in modo burbero da Cobra. Si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, aveva il naso arrossato e gli occhi liquidi. «Non puoi indossare quello straccetto verde quando fa così freddo, non hai più le scaglie» borbottò Cobra, si sfilò la casacca bianca che indossava, decorata da un morbido pellicciotto.

«Grazie» sussurrò Kinana. I suoi corti capelli violetti avevano dei riflessi blu scuro.

«Bah, volevo solo impedirti di piagnucolare» borbottò Cobra, accarezzandole la testa. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie abbronzate era diventata vermiglia per l’imbarazzo.

[101].


	14. Pervertito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 14 - Malanni di stagione

Pervertito

Loki si passò la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni, dalle ciocche larghe due dita. «Penso di essermi preso un malanno di stagione» si lamentò con Lucy che pensò: "Non penso che gli spiriti stellari possano, nonostante questo freddo invernale. Probabilmente è solo stato troppo lontano dal suo mondo d’origine".

Virgo lo fissò e sorrise. «Fratellone» sussurrò la giovane maid dai corti capelli rosa. «Posso fare qualcosa per servirti e farti stare meglio?» lo supplicò.

Loki arrossì vistosamente e si tappò il naso con la mano, sporcandosi col sangue dell’epistassi. Lucy lo apostrofò: «Pervertito» e lui gemette: «Non è colpa mia! Non posso resistere se una bella ragazza mi provoca così», arrossendo.


	15. Cuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 16 – Dolci

Cuoco

Fried si legò i lunghi capelli verdi in una coda e li nascose sotto l’alto cappello da chef che indossava, insieme al vestito del medesimo colore, bottoni compresi.

Laxus sbadigliò e, sfilandosi rumorosamente gli stivali sporchi, si stese sul divanetto. «Guarda che puoi fare un semplice panino e andarti a godere la festa anche tu» borbottò. "Io non ci penso neanche, quei mocciosi fanno sempre un gran fracasso e mi viene voglia di fulminarli tutti" pensò.

Fried sorrise e negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare le sue ciocche a forma di fulminelli, che sfuggivano al suo cappello, rispondendogli: «Voglio che tutti possano mangiare i miei dolci per queste feste. Inizierò da dei biscotti natalizi». Udì lo sbadiglio di Laxus e sorrise, notando che l’altro si era addormentato.


	16. Compere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 17 - Guardare le vetrine

Compere

«Pensi che riusciremo a resistere ancora a lungo?» domandò Gray, incassando il capo tra le spalle con aria afflitta. Natsu gli rispose a bassa voce: «No, non credo proprio. Inizio a sentire la mancanza di Erza».

Gray annuì, le gambe gli dolevano pulsando all’altezza dei polpacci e non sentiva più le braccia, soltanto un indistinto formicolare all’altezza delle spalle. «Almeno lei i pacchi se li porta da solo, testa calda» gemette. Natsu vedeva sfocato, come l’altro stava tenendo una pila altissima di pacchi. «Penso che persino Happy abbia delle buste da dover portare, ghiacciolo» borbottò.

Lucy, davanti a loro, trillò: «Guardate che bella la roba in questo negozio! Amo proprio girare per le vetrine prima delle feste». Entrambi i giovani gemettero affranti. 


	17. Tra i mercatini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 18 - Mercatini di Natale

Tra i mercatini

Cana sollevò una riproduzione dello schiaccianoci e se la rigirò tra le mani, pensando: "Chissà se il mio vecchio l’apprezzerebbe". Si voltò e sorrise, vedendo che Lucy correva da un mercatino di Natale all’altro, passando da quello con le caramelle, quello con le campanelle e le bamboline, fermandosi a bocca aperta di fronte a quello delle luminarie. "Lei sembra sempre una bambina, vorrei avere la sua stessa spensieratezza".

Loki stava facendo l’occhiolino seducente ad una delle venditrici, Natsu stava venendo trascinato da Erza piagnucolando: «Ho ancora la nausea per il viaggio in carrozza, per non parlare di quello in treno e ho fame». "In fondo tutti noi della Gilda abbiamo sempre energia da vendere" rifletté Cana.


	18. ‘Subdoli’ piani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 19 - “A Natale siamo tutti più buoni”

‘Subdoli’ piani

«A Natale siamo tutti più buoni» sussurrò Gajeel, mostrando i denti candidi. La luce del lampione sopra di lui illuminava i suoi piercing e si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, dandogli un riflesso più chiaro.

Gray nascose in parte il viso dietro la sciarpa, osservò l’uomo davanti a lui smanicato, con i muscoli ben in fuori. "Io mi spoglierò anche, ma lui va sempre in giro mezzo nudo" rifletté, mentre il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori di Gajeel. «Quindi?» lo interrogò.

Gajeel si sporse in avanti, con le mani sui fianchi, proponendogli: «Potresti anche fare un regalo a Lluvia per Natale, in amicizia s’intende». Gray si ritrovò a pensare: "Come se non sapessi che questa idea viene da lei e che l’ha convinto a mettere su questa farsa perché sono migliori amici", dicendo: «D’accordo, lo farò».


	19. Disturbatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 20 - Festa a scuola / lavoro

Disturbatori

Dietro un banchetto di legno stavano Lucy, vestita da Babbo Natale, ed Erza, travestita da folletto. Erano intente a porgere le caramelle che le persone gli ordinavano, pagando in contanti, i bambini saltellavano festanti ed i genitori sembravano infreddoliti.

Le due stavano intonando canti di Natale, Erza era rossa in viso per l’imbarazzo, mentre Lucy sorrideva felice.

"Credo che questo sia il miglior lavoretto che abbiamo mai fatto. Non solo ci manteniamo qui in attesa di riuscire a portare a termine una missione di livello alto, che ci frutterà molti soldi in futuro, ma probabilmente riuscirò a mettere da parte qualcosa per pagarmi l’affitto quando saremo tornati.

Inoltre sento vivo lo spirito di Natale in me. Potrei scriverci qualcosa stasera, se non sarò troppo stanca una volta tornata a casa" rifletté quest’ultima.

"Penso che questa sera Natsu voglia organizzare una festa, anche per noi è Natale. Dovrò farmi trovare pront…" stava riflettendo Erza, sospirò pesantemente vedendo che Natsu e Gray le stavano raggiungendo. "… O più probabilmente la faremo qui sul lavoro. Speriamo di non perdere il posto".


	20. Fantasy girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 21 - Vischio

Fantasy girl

Sting si passò la mano tra i corti capelli dorati e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, notò che la giovane davanti a lui era arrossita. Sollevò sopra le loro teste un rametto di vischio, dalle bacche candide.

«Che ne dici di un bacio?» le chiese, le sollevò il viso per il mento e le passò la mano tra i corti capelli bianco-argentei, sfiorandole la rosa blu che li decorava.

Yukino gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo muscoloso, il pellicciotto del vestito di lui le solleticò la pelle pallidissima. «Per la tradizione?» soffiò.

«Per amore» rispose lui e la baciò, Yukino ricambiò trepidante, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

[108].


	21. Horror natalizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 22 - Film di Natale

Horror natalizi

Minerva sbadigliò rumorosamente e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Rogue, solleticandogli il collo con uno dei suoi odango di capelli neri.

Lui era intento a portarsi una manciata di pop—corn alla bocca, masticandoli rumorosamente, entrambi erano vestiti e truccati di nero, il dragon slayer aveva un collarino nero con le borchie al collo.

«Gli altri staranno festeggiando il Natale con delle dolci canzoncine, noioso film pieno di cose sdolcinate e ipocrisia» borbottò lei, muovendo le dita affusolate dalle unghie laccate di nero. Dalla televisione accesa provenne un grido.

Lui le rispose: «Io preferisco vedere gli horror a tema con te».

[102].


	22. Grande festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 23 - Visita ai parenti  
> What if.

Grande festa

Lucy era seduta sul davanzale della grande finestra del suo palazzo e giocherellava con un suo orecchino a forma di perle, altre perle decoravano la sua capigliatura color dell’oro acconciata in uno chignon. Si voltò verso la sala adiacente dove persone danzavano, indossavano delle maschere colorate per coprire l’intero viso, degli amuleti al collo gemelli a quelli della padrona di casa e dei vestiti sfarzosi. "Nell’attesa che il morbo del drago venga debellato, il re ha permesso che ci fossero queste feste in onore del Natale e del Capodanno a casa di nobili come mio padre. Però non ha permesso che persone dello stesso sesso potessero passarlo insieme come coppia, perché non li riconosce come congiunti. Questo mondo è così ingiusto ed io sono così infelice lontana dalla Gilda, non vedo l’ora di ritornare dai miei compagni: la mia vera famiglia".


	23. Vigilia da soli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 24 - Vigilia di Natale

Vigilia da soli

Laxus stava coricato sul divano, su un fianco, coperto con la sua casacca, la pelliccia gli solleticava il collo. Ascoltava Justine raccontare: «Bickslow ci ha mandato delle bellissime cartoline». Sbadigliò rumorosamente, rispondendo: «Se vengono dalla Blu Pegasus puoi bruciarle». Socchiuse gli occhi. «Ci saranno uomini mezzi nudi in pose ridicole, feccia dimentica delle regole minime del pudore e molti anche davvero brutti».

"Preferirei te mezzo nudo come regalo di Natale" pensò.

Freed ribatté: «No, sono sfondi di Natale adorabili», ricevendo come risposta: «Bah».

«Evergreen, invece, ci ha mandato un paio di regali. Credo che il marito si diletti con la maglia» proseguì a raccontare.

«Di sicuro non lei, sarebbe capace solo di ucciderci qualcuno con quei giganteschi spilloni di metallo» borbottò Laxus e sentì l’altro sedersi sul suo petto, accarezzandogli il viso. «Vuoi lamentarti di tutto in questa vigilia di Natale?» gli chiese. Laxus ghignò. «Non mi sto lamentando di passarla da solo con te» rispose.


	24. Auguri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanart/fanfiction/altro partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”.  
> Prompt: 25 - Merry Christmas! (bonus)  
> Auguri anche a voi lettori! Buon Natale!

Auguri

«Merry Christmas!» gridò Happy, intento a mangiarsi il pesce con la bocca piena. «Merry Christmas!» gli fece eco Levi, intenta ad inseguire i loro gemelli insieme a Gajeel. Natsu lo biascicò con voce inudibile, mentre Erza lo colpiva sulla testa con un pugno, borbottando: «Auguri da parte di entrambi».

Lluvia sussurrò gentilmente: «Merry Christmas», mentre Gray sorrideva, sistemando i pacchetti dei regali sotto l’albero. Mirajane stava obbligando Laxus a scendere i piedi dal divano, Lisanna stava ravvivando il fuoco del camino ed Elfman stava tuonando le regole del ‘vero uomo a Natale’.

Lucy sorrise, stringendo le mani al petto e pensò: "Questo è esattamente il tipo di invasione che voglio vedere a Natale. Loro sono la mia famiglia e mi riscaldano il cuore". «Auguri anche a voi!» annunciò, allargando le braccia.


End file.
